Soo-won's proposal
by UrsulaK
Summary: Soo-won comes to Lily with a proposition. What is that the King of Kouka wants from her? Will she agree? Soo-won & Lily. SPOILERS This story takes place after chapter 122.
1. Chapter 1

I think that there should be more Soo-won & Lily stories, so I wrote one. I hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

Lily felt tired, but more than tired, the discussion with her father made her feel guilty. He rarely showed any emotions. However, this time was different. She could see in his voice and eyes, as he related the whole event to her, that he was terrified of losing her at that time. And the worst thing was that he asked but for one thing. To never endanger her life again. To promise him that she will do everything to survive. To see her proud father plea for it rendered her speechless and she was unable to deny him this consolation. After putting him through so much, she felt it would be too much.

'Can I come in?' she suddenly heard a well-known voice on the other side of the door.

'Of course,' she didn't want to meet him just yet, but it would be no good to postpone this meeting for too long.

'I see you feel much better.'

'Yes, thank you for your concern your majesty.' She could not help saying it in a tone that betrayed her conflicted feelings.

On hearing her answer his eyes narrowed. 'I will not intrude you for a long time. There is one thing I wanted to speak about with you.'

Lily raised her eyes with curiosity. What is that this man may want from her. Is he going to ask her about Yona? She immediately felt relief that she was ignorant about her whereabouts. 'How can I help you?'

He looked at her inquisitively and started 'You care about the country, don't you?'

'Yes,' she replied, puzzled. What may be on his mind? How is he going to ask her about Yona? She must be careful with her words. He was no fool.

'This is why you will be a perfect person to ask a favor.'

'What for?' she could not stop herself from asking. This man was mysterious and she wanted to know about him as much as she could.

'I would like to ask you to inform me about any suspicious things going on.'

'What do you mean?'

'Are you suspecting me of something? Of course you are, you are not able to hide it. Don't worry. I meant things such as nadai.'

'Are you not going to ask me for Yona?'

'Why should I?' he answered in a completely clam manner.

'I thought that… .' words could not get through her throat. To accuse someone who just saved her of trying to kill Yona. She didn't know know what to think about him.

'I am not interested in...' he stopped for a while as if searching for the right words. 'your friends.'

'How can I be so sure of it?'

'Do you think that I am after... her and her friends?'

Lily reminded silent and after a short break Soo-won continued. 'No one is searching for her, officially she and he are dead.' She followed his face, but it reminded unmoved. Figuring out his mind would be no mean feat, however this only made her more intrigued. 'What do you think about my proposal? Think about it. If you agree, I will do whatever I can to help you. I suppose that it would be good not to worry your father. He seems to think it is a good idea.'

She stayed silent. Seeing that she is unable to reply, he added. 'You don't have to reply right now. Soon you will get an invitation to my birthday party. You can answer me when we meet in the palace. ' He made few steps towards the door and laid his hand on them. 'Be sure that I have only best interest of this country in mind, I want to protect it. I am positive that you can understand this feeling.'

'Indeed and thank you for saving my life.'


	2. Chapter 2

On entering the palace she saw the sun slowly hiding behind the horizon as if it too was tired by a long journey. Lily passed her time lost in her musings, but in spite of it, she immediately noticed Soo-won and a few seconds later he was next to her to welcome her father and her. When the rather more cordial than official welcome with her father was finished, he turned to her.

'I am glad to see you Lily,' he said with a cheerfulness on his face, though she could not tell if it was real or he just a front. He must have been sick and tired of welcoming all the guests by now. However, if he indeed acted, he did a stupendous job. 'How was your journey?'

'Thank you your majesty, but I am afraid I will not to be equal to conversation's standards at the palace after such a long journey.'

'Naturally, you must rest. I have already arranged and prepared everything. This servant will take you to your room.'

'Thank you your majesty.'

She found herself in a specious and nicely decorated room. Her wish to be alone was finally fulfilled. Soo-won didn't touch the subject of his proposition, of course it was too early, but his proposition was on her mind in the past weeks. She didn't trust him and the idea of being his informer was uncomfortable, but she considered it endlessly for the whole time. The promise to her father bounded her. Her dislike didn't seem to matter anymore. Was there no other way than to agree? Finally, these incessant influx of thoughts made her tried and she fell asleep as quickly as she laid down.

Once the more official part of Soo-won's birthday was over, invited guests gathered in the palace's garden. The weather was beautiful and perfect such occasions. The sky was cloudless and even though it was a bit too hot, the blows of a gentle breeze made the day pleasant. There were so many guests who wanted to speak with Soo-won and give him their best wishes that Lily had to wait for the party to end to speak with him.

'I will agree to help you, if _promise_ me that you will do nothing to hurt _my friends_ ,' she told him when all the guests went and they were left alone.

'You have my word,' she heard him answer in reply, but he quickly added 'If they don't attack me, I will not do anything to them.'

'Very well,' she wanted to add something when she noticed General Geun-Tae coming in their direction.

'I see both of you are getting along. Are you planning your wedding in secrecy?' asked Geun-Tae. 'It is so nice to be young, I hope soon we will have a little heir too.'

'What are you talking about?' Lily said with a clearly annoyed voice and a bit stupefied by Guen-Tae's words. 'I am not getting married.'

'General Geun-Tae, this is enough. I am not discussing marriage with Lady Lily,' said Soo-won calmly, trying to appease Lily's anger and stop Geun-Tae's attempt at further teasing.

'These days young people are such a disappointment. Your majesty don't tell me that you're unable to forget this girl from Awa about which Joo-Doh spoke.'

'This is definitely not the case,' Soo-won replied immediately.

Lily, who had overheard it, turned to Geun-Tae. 'Who are you talking about?'

'Ah, I see you are interested in your rival,' Geun-Tae stated with unconcealed cheerfulness and a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 'Unfortunately, you need to ask the old geezer Joo-Doh about the details. I'm sure, however, that such a fine young woman like you has nothing to fear and will easily steal his majesty's heart.'

Lily made a sigh just before she replied, she noticed Joo-Doh's head over Geun-Tae's shoulder 'General Gen-Tae, who are you calling an old geezer? Should I remind you that I am four years younger than you are?'

'Please, end this fight. I can see Kye-Sook coming in our direction,' said Soo-won looking at the approaching man.

'The King of Sei, Kazagumo and his uncle Hotsuma have arrived your majesty,' said the advisor.

'General Joo-Doh, can you find the general Joon-Gi, Tae-Woo and Kyo-Ga? Ask them to the throne room. Tell them that we have an important meeting right now. General Geun-Tae, please make sure that Lord Kushibi will join us.'

The moment when Soo-won was turning in the direction of the palace, Lily grabbed Soo-won's hand and asked 'Please… your majesty, let me join this meeting too,' She gave Soo-won a determined look and although, for some reason, she felt that this man may allow her to go with them, she was rather taken aback by the sight f see an understanding in his eyes. 'Of course, you can join us,' was his short answer. It took them few minutes to reach the place and only after they found themselves before the throne room did Lily realize that she was still keeping his hand. She took it away hastily.

At the same moment she could hear her father's voice 'Lily! What are you doing here? Go to your room.'

Before she was able to reply she heard Soo-won's answer. 'I allowed her to be here.'

Joon-Gi cast a quick glance at both of them. 'I understand, if that's your wish your majesty.'

In the room Kazagumo and Hotsuma were already waiting for them. Kazagumo was very young, he could have around 16 while his uncle was a middle-aged man of broad shoulders and formidable posture. His long black hair were neatly tied up and his eyes calmly observed the room. Lily took an instant dislike to him. His movements when he introduced himself to Soo-won and then discussed with him, his cold tone of voice and finally his eyes that seemed to have something predatory in them. His presence was strong and there was something repulsive about him, making her wish to be as far away from him as quickly as possible.

'I am all for a peaceful resolution of this unfortunate conflict. You can trust me that Kouka will not be targeted anymore by Sai as long as I and his majesty lives, isn't it right your majesty?'

'Yes… of course… this is exactly as my uncle says,' replied the boy in a trembling voice.

'I am glad that we have reached an agreement,' replied Soo-won. 'As you can see Lord Kushibi is safe and sound for now.'

Lily looked at chained Kushibi for the first time. The man was greatly changed since she had seen him last time. His arrogant expression was not there anymore. He was looking at Hotsuma and Soo-won in anticipation, fully aware that his fate is in their hands, he made sure that no word would escape him. Hotsuma, however, didn't look in his direction even once.

'Pardon me,' said Hotsuma looking at Soo-won. 'I and my nephew are tired after such a long journey. I propose to postpone any negotiation for tomorrow. Isn't that right?' he asked turning his head to his nephew.

'Yes… this is exactly as my uncle says,' repeated the young King, shivering as if it were cold.

'Naturally, we can wait for tomorrow. I hope you will rest well,' answered Soo-won.

The next day Lily was going around the palace, since Ayura became ill, they could not leave and had to wait. At first she didn't want to stay, but after a while she realized that it might be a perfect opportunity to get to know Soo-won a bit better and she was curious how the whole case with Sei will be resolved. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't took notice what is going on around her until she heard a familiar voice. 'Is Miss Ayura better?'

'No,' she replied automatically.

After they went a bit further into, Soo-won asked her rather unexpectedly 'What do you think of Hotsuma?'

'I don't like him. He seems to be dangerous.'

'I see.'

'What do you think we should do with Kushibi?'

'What do you mean?' she asked surprised. 'Aren't you going to trade him for something? Money or …'

'If that were possible, it would be nice to do it.'

'What do you mean?' Lily asked intrigued by his words.

'What do you think about Kazagumo?'

She thought for a while what sort of impression the young King left on her. She recalled the yesterday meeting and his fearful eyes glancing from time to time on his uncle. 'He is young and seems… controlled by his uncle.'

'Yes, he is a mere puppet in his uncle's hands,' Soo-won conceded calmly, but there was a touch of inquietude in his voice.

'Is that a problem?' she asked feeling a strong desire to find out what Soo-won was suggesting.

'No, at least not yet.'

She went in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes. 'Can you explain more clearly what are you thinking of?' she asked a bit annoyed by his puzzling way of talking.'

He looked at her surprised and uttered no word for the next few seconds. After the initial shock he smiled at her, brushed her hair and leaning towards her whispered in her ear 'Do you think Kazagumo will be allowed to live for a long time?'

'Do you imply that…,' she started feebly. '…Hotsuma wants to get rid of him?'

'A perfect opportunity, isn't it?' Soo-won continued whispering. 'The boy is not fit to be a ruler and doesn't pose any kind of threat to Hotsuma. Hotsuma's biggest rival is imprisoned. If only,' Soo-won paused for a moment as if looking for the right words. 'Kushibi disappeared. There would be no formidable obstacles on his way to the throne, don't you think?'


	3. Chapter 3

A new chapter, which I hope you will enjoy.

* * *

'What are implying? What do you want to say?' After a moment of dead silence, she asked 'Do you want to offer Hotsuma Kushibi's head?'

Soo-won turned, made a sigh and began 'Does it look like that for you? Do you think that Hotsuma needs to informed about his convenient situation?' Then he added rather wryly 'I suppose I cannot blame you for it.'

Lily looked at him 'If you didn't then was it Hotsuma himself that proposed it? What are you going to do? Are you going to ki...'

'I will do what is best for Kouka.'

'Are you really going to agree?' she looked at him with disbelief.

He look at her for a long time before replying sternly. 'Yes,' she could feel finality in his voice. 'I have already gone to great lengths to save this country. I cannot go back now. If I don't take this opportunity Hostsuma will eventually become the King anyway. It is just a question of time. If I secure good relations with him now, the country will benefit from it.'

'But..' began Lily, but words failed her. There were many questions she would like to ask him, but it didn't seem to be the right moment, so she only said under her breath. 'Even if it means dirtying your hands?'

'Even then,' she heard him say in reply.

'I knew for a long time what it would mean for me to become the King, but… our conversation became a bit too depressing and I am afraid I must go. Good bye Miss Lily. I hope we will have an opportunity to speak about nicer things in the future.'

Lily stood and for a while was looking at the disappearing figure of Soo-won.

The time in the palace went by slowly. Lily didn't have many occasions to see Soo-won in the following days as he was completely absorbed by his daily tasks. It made her wonder if he was not bored by people and all those papers which appeared to be endless. On one of such afternoons, she could see another messenger conveying to Soo-won something. She was too far away to hear the words, but seeing Soo-won's reaction she wondered what it was. It was a very short moment, but displeasure painted on his face. There was no doubt about it. She felt impatient, she wanted to investigate, but it quickly proved unnecessary. Hardly had the evening come when rumors about Kushibi's death reached her ears. 'It was suicide,' she heard people to repeat these words over and over. 'They say he could not stand the disgrace of being caught,' she heard others say as speculations were spreading like fire and there seemed to be endless discussions about this, but as with everything, the more time passed, the less she heard about Kushibi and his 'suicide'. It was revived for a very short while when the letter from Sei came. There were all the generals, apart from the Fire Tribe general, who they say, was in the middle of his trip to look how his territory is doing. The emissary was welcomed by Soo-won and began to read his letter from the new King of Sai, Hatsuma. The circumstances of the death of his unfortunate nephew were presented. His sudden illness and death didn't seem to surprise Soo-won at all. She looked at him as she listened to the emissary, curious how he will react to the whole event, but she saw nothing. Soo-won took the information about Hatsuma becoming the King and Hatsuma's gratitude for Soo-won for taking great care of Kushibi despite the trouble Kushibi caused Kouka in the past without a blink of an eye. The letter ended with Hotsuma's assurance of friendship and desire to prove himself a sworn ally to the kingdom of Kouka.

In the night Lily could not sleep, so want for a short stroll hoping that it will help her to sort out her thoughts. The letter made Lily realize how shady politics can be. She wondered if she really wanted to have anything to do with it if it meant that she would have to kill others to achieve her goal? Would she have the resolve to go that far? Propped against the wall she suddenly heard footsteps and after looking behind the corner carefully she noticed a clocked figure. Fortunately, she was close enough to see the clocked figure's profile. It was Soo-won who was going somewhere in the direction of the city. The curiosity to find out where he is going so early has taken her over and she started to follow him best she could. For a long time she kept behind him in a distance that she deemed safe, in the city it was all the more easy as there were still some people on the streets with some pubs still open, but all of a sudden Su-won quickened his pace and disappeared. She tried to look around for him, but with no avail. And just when she wanted to go back, someone caught her and covered her mouth.

'Miss Lily, what are you doing here at this hour?' she heard Soo-won's surprised voice and the grip on her loosening.

'What are you doing here at this hour?' confused she returned the question to him.

After a long awkward pause Soo-won replied. 'I am just taking a stroll around the city, since I could not sleep.'

'Really?' She asked with a clear disbelief in her voice.

'Yes, this is all there is to it. Really,' he said while looking at the closest open bar.

'You are not convincing at all,' she replied.

'Believe me Miss Lily,' Soo-won said in an attempt to reassure her and proposed. 'Let's go back to the castle.'

Lily didn't believe him, but since she finally felt very tired she didn't press him any further and just let him to take her hand while he was leading her back to the castle.

'I thought that the city will be deserted at this hour, but there are still many people on the streets,' she remarked when they passed another open bar and a bunch of people who didn't seem too sober.

'Yes, but these people are not a good company for you, you should not go around at this hour,' Soo-won said and then added. 'It's not safe.'

'They don't look like a good company for you either,' she remarked wryly to which he didn't reply immediately.

'I am used to it. I have spent a lot of time with those people. I can handle them, but you should not risk.'

'You spent a lot of time with them. It is strange that they let you to go out to these parts of the city.'

'Well,' replied Soo-won. 'They didn't exactly let me to go here.'

'Still, are telling me that no one noticed when you were sneaking out?'

'My father did once notice and get really angry at me, but my father and mother died when I was young, so after that there was not really any adult person who cared enough, maybe apart from Joo-doh'

Lily remained silent for a while, but finally she found the courage to ask. 'What about your uncle?' She didn't know if he would answer her and she didn't expect one. She just wanted to know him, so even if the question would anger him, she wanted to see his reaction and looked at his face searching for some kind of clue that would take her closer to understanding him. And she saw a strange smile appearing on Soo-won's face.

'He?' Soo-won said with surprisingly badly concealed dislike. 'I don't believe that he cared at all.'

'How can you be so sure about it?' Lily asked.

'She didn't tell you?'

'Didn't tell me what?'

Soo-won looked at her for a minute and replied after the short consideration 'Never mind, let's just go back to the castle.'

But before he resumed she grasped his other hand.

'Wait, what did you mean by it?'

'It doesn't concern you,' he replied sharply. 'Let's go back.'

'You are right that it doesn't concern me, but I want to know your side of the story before making any judgments.'

'Eh…' Soo-won stopped, flabbergasted by her words and looked at her as if he saw her for the first time. As he stood as petrified, Lily could feel the grasp on her hand getting stronger, but before she could say something he started.

'He killed him.'

'What?'

'He killed my father,' he repeated. This unexpected revelation had completely taken her aback.

'Wait, are you telling me that you father was murdered by Il?!'

He covered her mouth with his other hand. 'Not so load. It is not a good place for such discussion,' Soo-won said apparently reigning some of his composure.

'I am sorry, but it just sounds so unbelievable. Il was known for his cowardice… I mean peacefulness,' This time she made sure that only he could hear her.

'Yes, this is how it looked in the outside.'

'But are you sure about it? Accusing someone of murder is..' but she didn't know how to end as words failed her.

'I have witnessed it,' she could hear a tinge of sorrow in his answer.

So deeply were they lost in thoughts that they didn't speak again. Slowly they resumed going back to the castle. Only when they reached the castle grounds did Soo-won say. 'Miss Lily, I am sorry for tonight. I should not involve you in this mess. Good night Miss Lily and… forgive me for this.'


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately, when I started to write this story the chapter where it was revealed that Lily has a hilarious crush on Gun-Tae was not published yet, so I am not going to add it to keep it consistent with the rest of the story. Well, at least I will keep making him the biggest fanboy of this ship. :)

* * *

Seeing Soo-won approaching her the morning next, she wanted to ask him more about what he revealed her last night.

'Here you are miss Lily. I have been looking for you.' said Soo-won.

'I wanted to ask you about yester...' she began, but he quickly broke on in and didn't allow her to end.

'I wanted to give it back to you,' Lily realized that he was keeping a box in his hand.

'Huh? What is it, but more importantly, about yester...'

However, Soo-won interrupted her again.'Here, the necklace which you gave me when we were in Sensui. I weren't there to earn money, so I wanted to return it to you.' and looked at her smiling.

He keeps ignoring me. Maybe he knows regrets telling me about it in what probably was a moment of weakness. Lily was absorbed in her thoughts that she took the necklace without taking any notice about what she is doing.

'Here you are your majesty. Oh, I see Miss Lily is here as well.' And when upon coming closer general Gun-Tae noticed what Lily had in her hand, he asked. 'What is it?'

'A necklace,' replied Lily, still a bit lost in her thoughts.

'Your majesty, so you are already giving her that kind of presents. 'You sure don't waste your time. When do you plan to announce your engagement?'

'General Gun-Tea, you misunderstood. I didn't give this necklace to Miss Lily, it already belonged to...'

'You should talk with her father first.' continued Gun-Tea, who was too deep in his fantasies to hear Soo-won's words.

'As I said general Gun-Tea'

'I don't think Joon-Gi will have anything against it. I can go and talk to him, he will be in the castle in few days, won't he?' and continued talking with a glimmer in his eye. 'Yes, it is a perfect opportunity. Preparing the wedding will take some time, but it can be arranged within a month.'

'We are not getting married,' Soo-won and Lily said fiercely at the same time.

'I understand you need more time,' he said with disappointment and began to go away. 'I will leave you alone, so you can enjoy each others' company.'

'Is he always like that?' asked Lily after general Gun-Tea went away.

'I have almost forgotten. I wanted to ask you one more thing?'

'What is that?' asked Lily.

'Diplomats from Kai are coming here, I thought that you could join our little banquet to welcome them.'

Lily was surprised by the sudden invitation.

'There will be some important ladies too, so I thought that you could talk with them and help me to establish good relationships with Kai. This will also be beneficial for the Water Tribe, so what do you think?'

'If it helps the Water Tribe, I will do anything, but I have no experience in that kind of things. What should I do? How should I act? What should I wear?'

'Don't worry about clothes. There plenty of clothes here in the palace and...' Soo-won paused and a visible expression of awkwardness appeared on his face. 'I don't think she would mind if I lend something to you. See you later, Miss Lily'

'What do you mean?' but her words unanswered.

* * *

An hour later maids came with a lot of expensive clothes and jewelry.

'Should we bring the rest my lady?' asked one of the maids.

'Are there still more.' asked Lily looking at the abundance of clothes laying before her.

'Yes, my lady.' replied the maid. 'Should I bring them?'

'No, don't bother yourself. This is enough to choose from.'

'As you wish my lady.'

As Lily could not contain curiosity any longer, she asked. 'I was just wandering, whose clothes are these?'

Maids looked at each other. Finally, one of them replied. 'All of this belonged to the late princess.'

'The late princess, do you mean it belonged to princess Yona?'

'Yes,' replied the maid.

Lily looked around at the piles of clothes and the jewellery that was filling the room.

'Have you chosen something my lady?' said the maid.

'No, but I want to speak with Soo-won.' she said trying to hide her anger.

The maids looked surprised, but only bowed and replied. 'As you wish my lady. Should we inform him once his meetings are over?'

'No, I will go alone.'

When two hours later Lily was going to Soo-won, she could feel occasional glances thrown at her. The palace must have been full of gossips right now, but she didn't care. Let them think what they want, she thought.

As she was approaching Soo-won's room, she could clearly hear a conversation around the corner.

'Is his majesty really going to marry?' said the voice from behind the corner.

'There is no official announcement that they are engaged, but he gave the previous princess clothes.' said another voice and continued. 'And General Gun-Tea believes that his majesty likes her and is going to marry her.'

Lily stopped and hid herself.

'I heard she got angry about these clothes for some reason,' said the first voice.

'Maybe she has a different taste than our selfish princess,' commented the third voice.

'She sure is not as interested in her looks as our late foolish princess,' agreed the second voice.

'Was the previous princess really that bad?' asked the first voice.

'She was. She didn't care about anything other than her appearance and her crush on his majesty who was not the King at that time, but just Lord Soo-won,' stated the second voice flatly.

'Eh, so the previous princess was in love with his majesty?'

'Yes, but he took no notice of her. She was so obsessed with his majesty, Lord Soo-won at that time, that she didn't even notice the other guy who had a crush on her.'

'Who was it?' asked the first voice.

'The previous general of the Wind tribe of course!'

'Lord Hak? Is that why he kidnapped her?'

'It seems so. They say that he could not take it any longer, killed her father and kidnapped the princess in a moment of craziness,' continued the third voice.

'That's quite a story,' commented the first voice.

'It is. Everyone was shocked. No one could understand what he saw in this little selfish fool,' added the second voice.

'What's more his majesty was close with general Hak. Poor thing! He must have been shocked by general Hak's actions. After that his majesty ordered to pack their things and kept the late princess' clothes stored in the palace.' said the third voice.

'It would be a waste to just throw all them away. They are really nice and still good. I wonder why the daughter of the Water Tribe general didn't like them?' said the second voice wit musing.

'Maybe she really has a different taste,' repeated the third voice.

At that moment Lily decided that this is enough of eavesdropping and turned from behind the corner in their direction. She could see confusion painted on their faces.

'Is his majesty in his room?' Lily asked calmly.

'Yes.'

'Thank you,' replied Lily and started to go. 'By the way, I am not getting married to anyone,' she added without looking back and checking what kind of impression her words had on them.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, here the next chapter. Small explanation, it is the same conversation as in the last chapter, but this time form Soo-won's POV. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

'Help me, please, please... HELP ME!' Shivering for a second he looked around him. Slowly, as he realized that it was only a nightmare, he calmed down. The book he was reading before the sleep has been lying open beside him. He must have fallen asleep while reading.

This unexpected meeting with Lily at night shook him up more than he thought. Why did I tell her so easily? The question was nagging him. Her words surprised him greatly. He expected her to think badly about him, since she is Yona's friend and he knew well that people are generally quick to judge, so it takes time to prove them otherwise. This time it was he who misjudged her and he had to admit that she turned out to be far more impressive than he initially thought and expected. Still, there was no reason to reveal anything to her. He didn't treat his father's murder like a great secret. However, he would rather avoid speaking about it and seeing people's disbelief or worse their pity, so he avoided the subject. For a split second the memories of that night returned to him.

He didn't go back in thought to that night, except in nightmares. He focused completely on his aim. His plan to take over the throne was prepared in details and he was preparing himself for years, so when the time came he would achieve his goal as smoothly as possible. That night all happened really quickly. Still, he remembered that moment very clearly. Each minute that has so profoundly change his life etched itself on his memory that he could not believe he will ever forget. The moment of satisfaction when he finally killed Il and the moment of surprise when he saw Yona besides Il's dead body. He told her then that he took revenge for his father's death, yet Lily knew nothing. So Yona told her nothing? He smiled wryly. Of course, she didn't. Most probably Yona didn't believe him. After all, it is tough to believe in your father's murderer honesty and it is not like he knew nothing about it. As the unpleasant thought went through his mind, he sighted. It was enough of thinking that was getting him nowhere. He got dressed and after taking few steps his eyes fallen on a small box lying on the table. He took the box with the determination to give it back.

He decided to walk around to push his grim thoughts away and enjoy a nice day. After few minutes he saw her in the morning sunshine.

'Here, you are miss Lily. I have been looking for you.' he said.

'I wanted to ask you about yester…,' she began. He expected it and didn't let her finish. He didn't want to speak about it now, especially not here, where it was so easy to be heard.

He reached for the box he had with himself and told. 'I wanted to give it back to you.'

'Huh? What is it, but more importantly, about yester…' she continued, but he was determined not to let her speak about it and added quickly.

'Here, the necklace which you gave me when we were in Sensui. I weren't there to earn money, so I wanted to return it to you.' And for unknown reason it made him feel nervous, so he smiled to cover it up, hoping that she would not notice.

He observed how she took the necklace. Looking at it intensively. Did she realized that he felt unsettled? His thought were broken by a familiar voice.

'Here you are your majesty. Oh, I see Miss Lily is here as well.' Behind him he saw general Gun-Tea coming closer and taking a curious look at the necklace in Lily's hand. 'What is it?'

'A necklace,' she replied and Soo-won could see satisfaction painting itself on Gun-Tea's face.

'Your majesty, so you are already giving her that kind of presents. You sure don't waste your time. When do you plan to announce your engagement?' Soo-won sighted inwardly and cursed his own carelessness. He must remember to be more careful next time not to give anyone any strange thoughts. Marriage was not something he sought.

'General Gun-Tea, you misunderstood. I didn't give this necklace to Miss Lily, it already belonged to...'

'You should talk with her father first.'

'As I said general Gun-Tea' Soo-won tried once more, but a quick glance at generally Gun-Tea made him realize that it was useless.

'I don't think Joon-Gi will have anything against it. I can go and talk to him, he will be in the castle in few days, won't he?' and continued talking with enthusiasm in his voice. 'Yes, it is a perfect opportunity. Preparing the wedding will take some time, but it can be arranged within a month.'

He could feel getting angry. Of course he was used to people telling him who they thought he should marry, but had less patience then ever to hear it now. 'We are not getting married,' Soo-won could hear himself saying it at the same time as Lily and felt a bit strange. He rarely allowed his irritation to get the better of him.

'I understand you need more time,' Gun-Tea said with disappointment and went away. 'I will leave you alone, so you can enjoy each others' company.'

Soo-won looked at Gun-Tea's disappearing figure. For a moment a thought crossed his mind that maybe it would not be such a bad idea after all, but it just irritated him even more. What is he thinking? He shook his head as if that could help him to get rid of it.

'Is he always like that?' Lily asked after general Gun-Tea went away.

He looked at her and suddenly another thought came to him.

'I have almost forgotten. I wanted to ask you one more thing?'

'What is that?' asked Lily.

'Diplomats from Kai are coming here, I thought that you could join our little banquet to welcome them,' he looked at her hoping she would agree. The suddenness of his proposal was a surprise even for him, but he could not go back now. He must convince her and quickly searched in his mind for some explanation that could do it.

'There will be some important ladies too, so I thought that you could talk with them and help me to establish good relationships with Kai. This will also be beneficial for the Water Tribe as well, so what do you think?'

'If it helps the Water Tribe, I will do anything, but I have no experience in that kind of things. What should I do? How should I act? What should I wear?'

'Don't worry about clothes. There plenty of clothes here in the palace and...' He said in an attempt to convince her to go and surprised at himself. He didn't plan to ask her to go there, so what is he doing it? He thought that he must need more sleep as he couldn't recognize himself at all.

'I don't think she would mind if I lend something to you. See you later, Miss Lily' And started to go without looking back, hoping that this strange conversion will finally end. Going back to his room a feeling of relief flooded him. The important ladies from Kai will surely be surprised when they learn that he asked someone to come with him. They were bound to get the wrong impression. He thought about it with a smile remembering the letter from Kai's officials sneakily highlighting there will be unmarried ladies.


	6. Chapter 6

The hawk flying around made her realize that Soo-won must be someone nearby playing with him. She saw him do it in the past days. By following Gulfen she caught sight of Soo-won's figure when he extended his arm. For a split of a second he turned his head and their eyes met. Quickly and decisively she approached Soo-won.

'Did something happen Miss Lily?' Soo-won asked.

'How can you dispose of Yona's clothes like that?' She asked calmly, surprised and relieved that she was able to keep her composer.

'Are you so angry about it?'

'Actually I was, but I am not anymore, still I want to know why are you thinking. You have so suddenly invited me to this banquet. Why did you give me her clothes?'

'I am not really giving them to you. I am just lending them to you. I thought that you may need them and they are unused and I am sure,' he added quickly as if wanting to explain himself 'that she would not mind.' He looked at her and after a fairly long period of silence he add. 'I shouldn't have done it.'

Lily looked at his embarrassed face that was getting red and thought that he is really hopeless at hiding his emotions.

For a long time he uttered no word, but suddenly he added wanting to break the awkward silence. 'I am really sorry for the inconvenience.'

'Never mind, I am not angry or anything' she replied with a smile hoping to make the situation less awkward. 'What is the point of this meeting?'

'Huh..,' said Soo-won as his thoughts obviously took him somewhere else. 'I want to establish good relationship with the politicians from Kai. It would be better for Kouka not to go to war against such a big country, so it is important to try everything possible way to secure this country's safety. He said while looking at the sky. Lily could see the trace of his previous embarrassed fading away completely and being replaced by an expression of a firm resolution.

'I have no experience with official meetings,' she told as memories of all the official meetings which her father sometimes held in Suiko and which she was not allowed to attend.

'You will do great. I am sure of it,' said Su-won smiling at her reassuringly.

'Thank you,' replied Lily. 'Who will be at the banquet? Do you know anything about these people?'

'Yes, I did some research as a matter of fact.'

I should have guessed that may be the case thought Lily, but didn't say anything aloud. 'Can you tell me something about people we are going to meet?'

'The most important is minister Cheng Linfu. He is on good terms with the Kai emperor and connections with powerful families who would like to invade Kouka, so it would be good if we could establish good relations with him and with the Kai emperor. However…'

'However?' said Lily wanting him to continue.

'I heard that he is a cunning person who will lose no opportunity, so it will be a difficult task.'

'So what will you do if you cannot establish a good relationship with him,' replied Lily looking at Soo-won's darkening face. 'What if it fails?'

'If it does, we will have to convince him that attacking Kouka is not a good idea.' Soo-won said clenching his fist.

After a pause Lily asked. 'And others who will come?'

'Others are lesser officials, so Cheng Linfu is the one we should be most concerned about. He will come with his family, a son and a daughter. His son is a good warrior, but rumor has it that he has not inherited his father's cunning, but it appears that his daughter has. It might be better for you to be careful what you tell her.'

'Do you think that I would reveal something important?' Lily said a bit irritated.

'I am sorry miss Lily. It is not like I don't believe in you, but it is better not to underestimate them. If the rumors are true and his daughter is similarly cunning,' he leaned towards her and end with a whisper 'it will be better that they learn nothing about her.'

'About her? Who...' Lily stopped realizing that Soo-won must be talking about Yona.

Soo-won continued to whisper to her ear. 'It will be better that they remain ignorant and don't have any _fun ideas_.' Lily could hear him put accent on the last two words.

She wanted to ask him what did he mean by fun ideas, but suddenly he started to get away from her. When she turned out she could see a soldier approaching them. 'Your Majesty, all the guests have arrived. General Mundok has come as well.'

'Thank you. I will go in a moment to meet him.'

'Excuse me Miss Lily. I need to go and welcome General Mundok. We will see each other in the evening.' Lily stood on the tower for a while looking at the figure of Soo-won getting smaller until is disappeared completely.

* * *

Lily found herself sited next to Soo-won during the banquet. On the other side was a middle-aged man with pleasant manners who introduced himself as a minister from Kai. The man was looking at her curiously in a way that made her dislike him. Unpleasant as his assessing look was, she was determined not to show him how it unsettled her. After an official invitation ended she could see the man's voice saying.

'What an impressive young lady!' said Cheng looking from Lily to Soo-won. 'I have heard rumors that you refuse to marry, but seeing such a beautiful lady at your side. I see the rumors were incorrect.'

'She is a friend of mine,' Soo-won replied politely.

'A great ruler must have great friends. I am sure the young lady must be very accomplished.'

'She is indeed, exceptionally courageous.' replied Soo-won.

'It is good to hear the King of Kouka has such friends.' he said and added. 'Let me introduce my daughter, Hui.'

'It is nice to meet you, Lord Soo-won,' said the girl sitting to the left of master Cheng. Lily looked at the young woman who must have been around her age. Her long black hair were falling freely on her shoulder and her eyes were full of confidence.

'It is nice to meet you as well.' Lily could hear Soo-won say in reply. Hui greeted with Lily and others as well then said.

'The Hiryuu palace is a nice place just as I heard.'

'It is kind of you to say it. Thank you.' Soo-won replied.

'I heard that the palace is protected by legendary dragon warriors who served the mythical founder of this country. Is it true?' Hui asked.

'I see you have heard about our founding myth. There are legendary dragon warriors in it. However, I am afraid that our palace guards are not so flashy, though they are definitely able enough to protect it equally well.'

'Of course, I have heard that Kouka has some really strong fighters.'

'Indeed there are many courageous and talented fighters in this country. Are you interested in such things miss Hui?' Soo-won asked innocently.

'A little bit. I have received some training, though I am not a match against many experienced warriors.'

'My daughter is very humble lord Soo-won. I assure you that she was one of the best students of our master and the best among women who were learning with her. She would have been an unmatched warrior if she were a boy and didn't have to study other things. I am sure of it.'

'It is very impressive what you say,' replied Soo-won. 'Did you like your other studies?'

'I did. I had many knowledgeable teachers who were nice enough to bestow on me some of their wisdom. I sometimes wished and envied other women for having so much time to relax, but as I wished to be useful for my people I stuck to my responsibilities of learning about my country.'

'What about you lord Soo-won. I believe we are sharing the same sentiment, aren't we? I heard that you have studied and traveled widely before taking over the throne. You must have learned a lot during your journeys and be pained by the state of the country that, as I heard, was starving at that time.'

'The country was not in the best state unfortunately. However gladly, it is past now.'

'A flourishing country is a sign of a great ruler. Rumors has it that this country's prosperity has increased under your rule'

'You flatter me miss Hui. Caring about the country is simply my duty.'

'I know, yet not all rulers make their country flourish. Don't you think so miss Lily?'

'I agree with you,' replied Lily trying to figure out Hui's intentions. Is she trying to pull some sort of confession from?

'I heard that you have been fairly recently captured and rescued by lord Soo-won. It must have been a terrifying experience.'

'Yes, it was,' Lily replied shortly afraid of telling too much details that may lead Hui to Yona and felt relived when she heard Soo-won add 'Miss Lily displayed extraordinary braveness and didn't lose her head.'

'I see,' Hui replied with a mysterious smile.

'It must be nice to be able to travel around so much. Kouka's women seem to have a lot of freedom. I envy you miss Lily.'


	7. Chapter 7

Hui woke up the next day after the banquet. She needed to come up with a plan. She managed to stir the conversation yesterday in directions that interested her. The King of Kouka was not engaged. If she plays her cards right, she was sure she can make him hers. She found the thought pleasing. He was not bad-looking and not as unbearably boring as the boy of Lord Chao with whom her father wanted to marry her until she persuaded him to come to Kouka.

She lied out her plan so skilfully that father agreed without much struggle. She knew that he has thought highly of Lord Chao, but was disappointed with how his son turned out. Boring, dull and with no ambition, he would never go far in the world and would. The prospect of rotting on his side filled Hui with distaste.

Someone like Soo-won would much more to her taste. However, she was worried. She only heard that he is not engaged from other people who are believed to be close to him. The girl from one of the tribes that came with him was apparently seen as his future fiancée, but no official announcement has been made as of yet. What worried her was that he clearly did not want to discuss the subject with her and whenever she tried to discuss is he was changing the topic.

Is he already in love with this girl? It could be, but there seemed to be something more to his unwillingness. Never mind – she thought. I will just have to observe and think of something to get rid of the threat that this girl from the Water Tribe presented.

Soo-won was going to the library when he suddenly heard voice behind him. 'Good morning Lord Soo-won. You have get up very early? I thought you may need more time time to rest.'

He stopped to turn around. 'Good morning miss Hui, not at all,' Soo-won replied. 'Speaking of rest, are you rather the one who should rest more? The journey from Kai to hear is a long one. It must have been tiring for you.'

'Not at all, not at all. I like travelling,' Hui replied earnestly. 'It is sitting and doing nothing that makes me tired.'

'I see. I can arrange to some activities for you if you wish.'

'Thank you Lord Soo-won. Will you join me? I heard that you are very good at swordsmanship and an extremely good archer.'

'I think you may have heard exaggerated rumours.'

'Would you mind that I confirm it myself.'

'Not at all.'

When Hui disappeared, Soo-won resumed his walk to the library. The moment he opened the door he heard Lily's voice from behind.

'Good morning Your Majesty. Why are going so quickly to the library? Are you trying to hide from someone?'

'Ah, it is you miss Lily,' replied Soo-won while totally ignoring the comment about hiding from someone. 'It is very early. I am surprised that you are already up.'

'I could not sleep, so I thought I can come here to read a bit.'

'What would you like to read about?'

Lily looked a bit nervously, but finally said. 'Kai, I wondered if there is anything about Kai here.'

'There are books about Kai. I will show you if you want. What is that you want to know miss Lily?' Soo-won asked while going in the direction of a bookshelves that had books and scrolls about Kai.

'South Kai, but north Kai as well…. Is it really such a threat to Kouka?'

'Are you worried so much?'

'I don't know. I just feel anxious.'

Soo-won came closer to her. 'miss Lily, you don't have to worry. It is my job to keep this country safe.'

'I know.'

Soo-won looked at her worried face and began to speak. 'It is true that Kai is much bigger than Kouka and serious threat to us. However, South Kai is still divided. North Kai has serious problems with the nomads, so the biggest threat is Li-Hazar from Sen province, but I have managed to stop him. At least for the time being.' ha paused for a while and added after the short break. 'Even if Kai attacks us I don't think it will be with full force. I did what I could to give this country a fighting chance.'

'Can I ask you something?'

'About?'

'These are only rumours, but... is it true that you took over to stop Li-Hazara from invading us? People are talking that you knew about Soo-jin and Li-Hazara's agreement from the start before you took over the throne.'

'Who said you this?' It seemed for her that he was unmoved by her words, though she thought that he there was a slight hint of interest in his tone, but she could not tell if it were real or if she just imagined it.

'I overheard a conversation between higher officials,' she stopped to look at his face to see if he his reaction betrays anything, but as she could not discern nothing she continued. 'They were praising you in fact, for stopping Soo-jin's rebellion. They believe that Il would have never done it and the country would be lost.'

'Is that so?' Soo-won asked with a calm voice that betrayed no emotions.

'I admit that even if I am _her_ friend, I don't think that Il would have stopped Soo-jin and Li-Hazara's joined armies.'

'I see,' Soo-won replied with no hint of interest.

Soo-won's inscrutable expression annoyed Lily to the point that she attempted to ask directly 'So they are right? You killed Yona's father knowing that Soo-jin was going to rebel?'

He covered her mouth and bend to whisper into her ear. 'You should learn miss Lily that some things are better left unspoken.'

* * *

Soo-won has been trying to focus on his work, but his thoughts kept wondering around. He tried to convince himself that there is no point to think about what he spoke with Lily. He knew that the secret behind his coup was safe. The people who knew or could guess the truth had no reason to speak and it is not like they would be pleased with Il's plan that had a good chance of stopping rebellion, but in exchange were making Li-Hazara in fact the King of Kouka without any fight. Soo-won could still remember Soo-jin's angry face when he informed him that Il is planning to give Yona to Li-Hazara. It was enough to make Soo-jin realise that Il was trying to break his agreement with Li-Hazara and that his plans of becoming the King, about which Soo-won feigned total ignorance, are threatened to make him join his coup against Il. Soo-jin fall into this trap so easily and convinced that he is the one outsmarting everyone.

However, even though he thought that Lily's words that betrayed that she, and most likely Yona and Hak as well, had no clue what really had happened should have relieved him, it was not the case.


End file.
